Reversal of Roles
by SkyBenny10
Summary: We all know that Dawn's Buneary has a crush on Pikachu, but what if it were the other way around? What if Pikachu had a crush on Buneary instead? (Lagomorphshipping / PikaBun fluff)
1. Introductions

_**Hey there reader! I haven't wrotten anything on this site since... 2016? Not sure. Anyways! After a long silence, I'm back to write some stories. If there's a lot of mistakes, please let me know!**_

 _ **Since I'm terrible at introductions, let's just get the show started!**_

 _ **Note: This is an AU.**_

* * *

It had been another normal day for Ash and the gang. Sleeping, eating, travelling... the usual activities. Well, except for...

"We forgot to do some training before we left!" Ash shouted, with an outrageous look on his face. They spent a few minutes finding a good area to practise in.

Once they found an area, Ash immediately called out Aipom and Turtwig, with Pikachu joining them shortly afterwards.

Dawn called her two Pokemon out. Piplup, along with the brown bunny she caught yesterday.

"Piplup! Buneary! Come on out!"

Once they had materialised from their Pokeballs, Dawn told them that they would be practising their battling skills. Piplup slapped his flipper against his stomach then put both of his flippers on his hips. "Alright! That's the spirit, Piplup!"

Pikachu chuckled at her complement. He knew the penguin was being sassy instead of being excited. He just had a very interesting way of showing it.

Pikachu began to wonder if most other Piplups did that too. Before he could get lost in thought, a loud noise blasted through his ears.

"(Whoops, sorry about that!)" Aipom shouted, sending another loud noise through his ears. Pikachu felt like he was about to faint. Turtwig walked towards the two.

"(What was that noise?)" Turtwig asked. Aipom suddenly threw something into Pikachu's hands. Aipom pointed at Pikachu after doing so, putting the blame on him. Pikachu looked at the object and saw it was a whistle. Huh? How did he...?

"(Don't question how I got that! Consider it a gift after destroying your ears.)" Aipom whispered. Suddenly, Turtwig was in front of Pikachu.

"(Pikachu, why did you use that to make such a loud noise?)" Turtwig didn't sound happy.

"(I didn't. Aipom made the noise.)" Pikachu didn't feel like speaking too many words, as the noises made him feel more dizzy than a Spinda. Turtwig did not look at Aipom, however. Instead, he gave a more menacing stare.

"(Then why do you have that whistle? Pikachu, it isn't nice to blame other people for your faults.)" Turtwig finished, before sitting down next to Aipom. Pikachu simply sighed.

* * *

Once they were finished practising, Pikachu sat down on a rock. He was completely exhausted from that training session. He noticed that it was longer than his usual training sessions too.

"(Hey there.)" A familiar voice spoke. Pikachu lifted his head up, to see Dawn's Buneary approaching him. Pikachu had a small smile on his face after seeing her.

"(Oh, hey Buneary. You enjoyed that training session?)" Pikachu asked her, wondering if she enjoyed the practise.

"(Yeah, it was pretty good!)" She answered happily. Pikachu was glad that she had fun during the session. Before he could ask another question, she decided to speak.

"(I was eavesdropping on that conversation you were having with Turtwig and Aipom earlier. I've gotta say, I'm impressed that you didn't argue back or shout at either them!)"

Pikachu scratched his head sheepishly at her compliment. "(Well, I can't blame Turtwig really. He's still young, like Piplup, so he doesn't know any better.)" He responded. Buneary had a look of realisation on her face.

"(Oh... that makes sense now. Don't want to get angry at any of the kids now, huh? Can't blame you for that...)" She paused, "(...didn't know he was a kid anyways. Still need to spend some time with the team to learn more about them. I guess.)"

Pikachu felt a smirk creep onto his face. "(Trust me, you don't want to spend time with Aipom if you know what's best for you.)" Buneary looked intimidated after he said that, so he gave her a look of reassurance. "(I'm only kidding. Aipom loves playing tricks, but once you get to know him better, he's a nice and fun 'Mon.)"

Buneary sighed in relief. "(That's good to hear.)" Suddenly, a loud voice startled the two Pokemon.

"Everyone! Food is ready!" Brock shouted. Pikachu shook his head. Jeez, he wasn't even near them and he still managed to sound louder than a Loudred.

"(Well, guess we should go get some food.)" Pikachu said while getting off the rock. Buneary suddenly jumped in excitement, which made Pikachu giggle. "(Really eager to get some berries to chow down on, huh?)"

Before he could get a response, she disappeared. He looked around and saw her already standing next to Brock. Pikachu noticed his his trainer looking at Buneary in complete shock.

"[Heh, she could give Ash a run for his money...]"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry if there are millions of mistakes in this chapter, I haven't been writing for a while. Hopefully this will help me improve!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! Any type of helpful criticism is music to my ears.**


	2. Spicy Recipe

**Welcome back! I still don't know what to put here yet, so I'll just answer a review that somebody left. Hopefully I don't sound too awkward...**

 **Shettipoo: That was actually me forgetting what Aipom's gender was. Whoops! I'm glad that this is an AU now, haha. Their gender doesn't affect the story anyways.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get started!... I'll find a way to make these less awkward...**

* * *

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu didn't hesitate to slam his tail into Roark's Onix. He felt a slight sting in his arm as he landed afterwards. Once he saw Onix faint in front of him, he sighed in relief.

Joyful chanter came from the small crowd who were watching. Piplup and Buneary were cheering, along with Sudowoodo. Croagunk was unamused by everything.

"Pikachu, get some rest." Hearing his trainers command, Pikachu rushed back to his trainer's side. Piplup's loud chant suddenly filled the room.

"(Pika-Chu! Pika-Chu! Amaze the crowd, like you always do!)"

Pikachu chuckled. Piplup was starting to sound like Gary's cheerleaders that always followed him around. He noticed that Buneary was awkwardly waving her pom poms around. _Guess she didn't know how to be a cheerleader yet._

Ash then called out Aipom, to battle against Roark's Rampardos. Piplup began chanting again afterwards.

"(Ai-Pom! Ai-Pom! You're dropping fire! You're the bomb!)" Buneary was trying not to burst out laughing at his chants. Pikachu looked up at the two, hearing a giggle escape from Buneary's mouth. She quickly lost her composure and her laughter echoed throughout the room.

"(Huh? What's so funny?)" Piplup asked. Buneary stopped herself from laughing and put a serious attitude on.

"(I was just laughing at how... uh- Pikachu annihilated that Onix!)" Buneary responded. Piplup looked at her for a moment, blinked, then turned his head towards the Battlefield. Buneary's serious face immediately disappeared as she was trying to hold more of her laughter in.

Shortly afterwards, Aipom fell to the ground. Piplup gasped in horror as he watched his defeated friend being called back to his Pokeball. Piplup glanced at Buneary and anger quickly filled his eyes.

"(Look at what you did! You made Aipom lose because he didn't have Piplup's Hyper Effective Chanting on his side!)"

Pikachu perked his head up after hearing Piplup's furiously upset voice. He was very curious to know what was happening up there. Before he could think about it for any longer...

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called. Pikachu quickly jumped into the battlefield. He was still damaged from his battle with Onix, but he was still fit for fighting! At least, that's what he thought before he saw Rampardos' head, which looked very strong.

"[They don't call him the Head Butt Pokemon for nothing...]"

All Pikachu could remember was being slammed by Rampardos' noggin before blacking out...

* * *

"Thanks for your patience! Your Pokemon have been fully healed!" Pikachu woke up in the Pokemon Center. Ash was standing in front of him, like he always would be whenever Pikachu finished recovering.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Ash asked. Pikachu still felt a tiny bit of pain from where Rampardos headbutt him. Dang, he must be really powerful...

Pikachu simply nodded at his trainer and smiled, knowing that was the only reassurance Ash needed. Pikachu noticed that Piplup and Buneary were approaching him. "(Hey Pikachu!)" Buneary greeted him with a smile. Piplup did not look amused at all.

"(Pikachu... I...)" Piplup whimpered, before bursting into tears. "(I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU DIDN'T GET MY HYPER EFFECTIVE CHANTING!") Piplup cried. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Pikachu and tightly squeezed him. Pikachu's expression melted into pain. "(IT WAS BUNEARY'S FAULT I SWEAR!)"

"(Piplup, relax. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Buneary's fault either.)" Pikachu was struggling to speak because of how tight Piplup was holding him. "(Can you please let go now? You're gonna make me faint...)"

Piplup finally loosened his grip after a few minutes. Pikachu stood still, breathing in and out for a few minutes. Piplup walked back over to Dawn for comfort while Pikachu continued inhaling and exhaling.

"(He's dangerous to hug, huh?)" Buneary spoke with a playful smirk on her face. "(That was an amazing gym battle by the way!)"

Pikachu suddenly had a puzzled expression on his face. "(Wait, did we win?)" He asked. Buneary shook her head in response. "(Oh.)" Pikachu's ears lowered slightly.

"(Regardless of the outcome I'm proud of you and Aipom! Maybe one or two more training sessions will get Ash that gym... pin!)" Buneary reassured him. Pikachu smiled at her enthusiasm.

"(Thanks Buneary!)" Pikachu replied. Suddenly Brock came rushing towards them with hearts in his eyes. Pikachu initially thought that Brock was going to flirt with Nurse Joy. But he was surprised when Brock leaned down towards him and Buneary.

"PIKACHU I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BUDDY!" Brock shouted. Pikachu scratched his head in confusion. "YOU'VE FINALLY FOUND TRUE LOVE!"

Pikachu eyes widened immediately. Suddenly, everyone in the room had their eyes on Brock. "To think that my small friend would get a girlfriend before me..." he paused to wipe away a tear, "they grow up so quickly... AGH!" Brock collapsed to the floor after being jabbed by Croagunk. Without saying a word, Croagunk dragged Brock away from them.

Everyone were now looking at Pikachu and Buneary. The two Pokemon both looked puzzled and confused. Dawn looked over at Buneary.

"Brock, they were just having a conversation. What a creep..." She groaned. The two Pokemon were still standing there, unsure of what to say.

"(Uh... is that Brock guy okay?)" Buneary asked. Pikachu realised that she hadn't seen Brock like that before.

"(He just likes to act like a romantic connoisseur sometimes. Most of the time it falls flat on his face.)" Pikachu responded. There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes.

"(...I feel really cold now.)" Buneary whispered. Pikachu looked at her. She didn't look cold at all. She wasn't shivering either...

"(Really? You look hot to me...)" Pikachu replied. Buneary had an sheepish look on her face. "(What's wrong?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Think about what you just said.)" Buneary told him. After a few seconds of silence, a gigantic blush formed on Pikachu's face.

"(N-no! I didn't mean it like t-that!)" Pikachu quickly covered his face with his paws. Buneary quietly giggled at the embarrassed mouse.

"(Don't worry! I knew what you meant anyways.)" Buneary replied. Pikachu was still covering his face.

"(I f-feel so embarrassed.)" He whimpered, his voice muffled.

"(Well, thanks for the compliment!)" Buneary responded. Pikachu decided to uncover himself. Buneary was amazed at how flushed his face was. "(You look hot too!... in temperature, of course.)"

Pikachu didn't know what emotions he was feeling anymore. "(I'm glad that you didn't make the same mistake...)"

Buneary winked at him "(Well, I learnt from the best!)"

Pikachu sighed. In the corner of his eye, he saw Brock, who was staring directly at him.

 _Oh no..._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Side Notes: I was reading through this twice to make sure that I didn't mess anything up. Guess what? I messed up. What a surprise. Knowing me, there's probably a lot more mistakes and goofs in here that I didn't notice, but i'm gonna address them all at the bottom of each chapter so that I can remind myself to check everything twice.**

 **Mistake 1 - Buneary awkwardly waved awkwardly (It's so awkwardly awkward... or maybe Buneary is awkwardly waving somebody called 'Awkwardly' around.)**


	3. Sharp Preparations

**Hey hey hey! It's been a few days, huh? Fear not, because the next chapter is here! Thanks again to all you lovely people for giving me some feedback.**

 **Unfortunately, I'm not going to be answering any of the reviews for the previous chapter, since this fic answers most of the questions as it progresses. Plus, I don't want the beginning of these chapters to drag on for too long.**

 **Anyways, let's start! This is a short one by the way.**

* * *

After a defeat against Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Ash and his friends have decided to have a training session outside the Orebrugh City. They found a nice field to train in, with Dawn, Brock and Staravia watching them from a short distance.

"Alright, Turtwig use Razor Leaf! Pikachu, you use Iron Tail! Aipom, Focus Punch!" Ash commanded, pointing at the rocks in front of his Pokemon.

Turtwig jumped into the air and started firing at some of the rocks while Pikachu and Aipom lunged towards the rocks with their tails glowing white.

The Razor Leaf started smashing into some of the rocks. Aipom's tail jabbed at the stone and Pikachu swung his tail forward and slammed it into the rocks, destroying all of them and turning them to rubble. The rubble began raining down onto everyone in the field, including the spectators.

"(Argh! That stings a lot!)" Staravia screamed, painfully. One of the tiny rocks managed to hit him. Dawn looked at Piplup, who was sitting down next to her.

"Go help them out, Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Piplup ran over and jumped into the air, spinning around and using BubbleBeam to destroy all the falling debris.

Ash and his Pokemon let out a sigh of relief. Piplup landed and walked over to them. "(You're supposed to be training for the gym, not helping me with my Contests.)" He boasted, putting his flippers on his hips.

Dawn came rushing over, along with Brock. "You okay Ash?" She asked. Ash gave her a thumbs up.

"You should probably be more careful with your training," Brock stated, "how about making your Pokemon practise one at a time?"

Ash's mouth formed a smile. "That's a great idea!" He replied. "Alright, which one of you want to go first?" Ash turned to his Pokemon. Suddenly, Turtwig lunged at him and gnawed on his hat. "Well, guess you're first, Turtwig." Ash said, laughing.

* * *

Pikachu watched Turtwig destroy a few more rocks with his Razor Leaf. Pikachu glanced to his right to see Aipom focused on Ash and Turtwig, his eyes not blinking for a long time.

Staravia strolled past Pikachu, mumbling under his breath about the gym battles. Pikachu couldn't help but feel sorry for the bird Pokemon...

But the sympathy for Staravia quickly disappeared as the voice of Buneary startled him. "(Hey Pikachu!)" She beamed at him. Pikachu turned towards the bunny.

"(Oh, hey Buneary!)" Pikachu responded, his smile growing quickly.

"(So, how has the training been going along so far?)" Buneary asked him. Pikachu rubbed his head sheepishly.

"(Well, aside from that incident with the rocks earlier, I haven't done any proper training yet,)" He answered. Then there was silence for a few seconds. Pikachu then noticed a lost look in Buneary's eyes.

Presuming that she didn't know what else to talk about, Pikachu decided to take the conversation somewhere else.

"(Hey, remember back at the gym, when you were cheering us on?)" He asked, which quickly got a nod from Buneary. "(Well, you looked uncomfortable when waving those pom poms around.)"

Buneary's ears suddenly drooped. "(Yeah, I was uncomfortable...)" She paused, "(I don't know to be a good cheerleader yet...)"

"(You're almost there though!)" Pikachu exclaimed, "(You just need the excitement flowing through your body!)" Buneary tilted her head in confusion.

"(Think about Piplup when he was a cheerleader. He had a lot of energy and passion in his movements,)" He explained, "(but he lacked the motivating words that a cheerleader is meant to give.)"

Buneary still had a confused look on her face. Pikachu winked at her. "(You can't spell cheerleader without 'cheer' can you?)" A look of realisation suddenly spread across Buneary's face.

"(Oh, I think I get it now!)" Buneary shouted happily with a goofy smile across her face. She turned to look at Pikachu. "(Thanks for that, Pika!)" A small blush grew on Pikachu's face after hearing the nickname she gave him.

Suddenly, Aipom started shouting at them. "(Hey Pikachu! Sudowoodo is telling me about the rest of the Gym Battle that we didn't get to watch! Want to come listen?)"

Pikachu looked to his right to see that Aipom was now standing next to Brock and Sudowoodo. "(Yeah, sure!)" Pikachu responded. He was about to ask Buneary if she wanted to come with him, but when he looked back at her, she was gone.

"(Race you there!)" Buneary shouted. Pikachu turned back towards Aipom to see Buneary hopping over to them. A grin grew on Pikachu's face as he chased after her. With a goofy and cute bunny like her cheering them on, he was gonna win this time. _No doubt about it!_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Well, there you have it! Again, feedback is always appreciated! I felt like this chapter was a bit messy when compared to the others. But that's probably because I haven't updated in a while. Anyways! Thanks for reading! Here's some of the mistakes I made while writing.

 **Mistake 1** \- Pikachu's tail **mealised** (Pikachu's tail has become dessert! Nobody tell Ash...)

 **Mistake 2** \- Pikachu's tail **metalised** (This was wrong anyways, since 'metalised' isn't even a real word.)

 **Mistake 3** \- Aipom **jabbed his tail** (Aipom? Why are you assaulting your tail? Stop that... D:)

 **Mistake 4** \- Ash **turned three Pokemon** (All at the same time? That's impressive!)

 **Mistake 5** \- **"** **Oh hey Buneary!"** Pikachu responded (And now Pikachu is suddenly able to speak human. Whoops!)

* * *

That's all for now. Stay tuned!


	4. Wild Memories

**Hey hey hey! Welcome back!**

 **Now, before we get into this, I have an announcement.**

 **This story probably won't be updated for a week or so after this chapter. Why is that? I plan on making these chapters longer, and it will take more time to write these chapters if I'm making them longer.**

 **How much bigger are they gonna be? I'm hoping that each chapter after this one shall have 4K words. Does that sound like a good length for a chapter to you or not? Please let me know with a review!**

 **Anyways! Onto this new chapter!**

* * *

 _She couldn't feel any happier right now._

 _Buneary was normally not allowed to go out so soon after hibernating. But with how long the cold winter had lasted, her parents were feeling generous. They had allowed her to go to her favourite picnic spot, but they actually trusted her to go without them this time!_

 _...Though it was probably because her older brother had grown up so much that their parents could trust him to look after his Lil Bro and Sister. Which reminded Buneary..._

 _She grabbed her younger brother's hand to make sure he didn't wander off again. As she tightened her grip, her young sibling responded with a whimper, quickly followed by a groan._

 _"(Hurry up, you two!)" Her older brother called out to them. He bounced forwards, disappearing into the forest._

 _"(Sister, why I no allowed to go with Big Bro?)" Lil Bro asked her with tears forming in his eyes. Buneary started wiping his eyes with the tip of her ears._

 _"(Don't cry now...)" Buneary whispered to try and calm her brother down. She checked her surroundings and saw a Berry Tree near them. "(Wait here for a minute, okay?)"_

 _She let go of her brother's hand and hopped over to the tree. Using Dizzy Punch, she smashed the tree with all her might which caused tons of berries to rain down onto the ground._

 _Much to her delight, Lil Bro had stopped sobbing; the crying replaced by excited cheers. Buneary turned towards Lil Bro and gave a little bow. Then something smashed against her head really hard, knocking her down._

 _Buneary got back on her feet without much trouble, though there was a sting in her head. Then she noticed that there was a Hondew Berry at her feet._

 _The younger bunny hopped towards her, laughing to himself on the way. He picked up the Hondew Berry and lightly smacked himself in the head with it, dropping to the floor afterwards._

 _Suddenly, the young Buneary's eyes shot opened and he burst into laughter. Sister had started tickling him while he was on the ground._

 _"(S-stop it!)" Lil Bro managed to mutter. After the laugher started to disappear, she knew it was a good time to stop since Lil Bro would probably start cry if she continued._

 _With the young bunny catching his breath, Sister had decided to grab the Hondew Berry from before and give it to him._

 _Unfortunately, all she got in response was Lil Bro crossing his arms and huffing. Since she didn't want to simply leave the Berry there, she decided to store it in her fluff._

 _"(Hey, do you want to go to the picnic spot now?)" She asked her Lil Bro. He suddenly had a big cheesy smile on his face and jumped onto her back._

 _"(Yay! Piggyback ride!)" Lil Bro cheered. Buneary struggled to her feet, not expecting her brother to be heavy at all. In fact, he was never this heavy before now! How much did he eat during the winter?!_

 _She pushed her thoughts aside to focus on adjusting to her brother's weight on her back. Feeling some strength return to her, she slowly marched forwards with some loud cheering coming from her brother, whose face was right next to her ears. Ugh..._

* * *

 _As they were finally near the picnic spot, her brother jumped off her. As Lil Bro hopped towards the picnic spot, Buneary felt a gigantic wave of relief wash over her._

 _"(Took you long enough!)" A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Buneary turned around to see her older brother with a smile on his face._

 _"(Eheheh... sorry for the wait.)" Buneary responded, scratching her head sheepishly._

 _"(BIG BRO!)" Lil Bro hopped back towards them. Big Bro turned towards him with a concerned look. "(LOOK AT PICNIC SPOT!)" Lil Bro screamed at Big Bro, flailing his arms around in a panic._

 _"(Calm down!)" Big Bro shouted, grabbing Lil Bro's hand. "(Whatever is wrong, I'll go sort it out, okay?)" Big Bro reassured him, patting Lil Bro's head._

 _They slowly approached the picnic spot, carefully walking through some bushes and grass to get to it. Once it was finally in their sight..._

 _"(Awww...)" Big Bro groaned. Buneary peaked over the bushes to see some humans who had decided to set up a campsite at their favourite spot._

 _"(Guess we can't have a picnic today. Sorry, Lil Bro.)" Big Bro apologised. However, when they turned around, their little brother was nowhere near them!_

 _"(Over there!)" Big Bro spoke quietly so that he didn't alert the humans to their presence. Before she could see where he was pointing towards, he started sprinting towards the forest. Buneary was about to follow them until..._

 _"(Are you two okay in there?)"_

 _Huh? That Pokemon's voice sounds familiar... Buneary turned back towards the campsite and went closer to it than she was before._

 _She started studying everything that she saw at the campsite. Two humans, a tent... Oh?_

 _She noticed that there was a yellow mouse on one of the human's shoulders. Perhaps she had seen that Pokemon before?_

 _Then she noticed that there was another two Pokemon next to the other human. There was a small tree-looking Pokemon, and a frog of some sort?_

 _"(Tent. Trees. Rocks.)" Buneary heard a voice speak. It wasn't the same voice as before. It sounded more emotionless and it was slower. She turned towards the frog Pokemon and noticed that it's cheeks were puffing in tune with the voice. She continued to listen to the voice._

 _"(Sky.)" Suddenly, the frog began pointing towards the sky. "(Ground.)" Then the frog pointed towards the ground. "(Grass)" Buneary froze as the frog was pointing directly at her. Luckily, the frog's eyes were not looking towards her, instead continuing to stare in the same direction as before._

 _"(Pikachu.)" The frog pointed towards the yellow mouse. The yellow mouse glanced over at the frog. "(What's wrong, Croagunk?)"_

 _The frog didn't make any movement or speak any words, though it's cheeks continued to puff up and make some weird noises._

 _Wait... Pikachu..? Buneary gasped as the memory came back to her._

 _She remembered meeting a bunch of Pikachu back when she and her family all took a road trip to a trophy garden. Or was it the Trophy Garden?_

 _It didn't matter to Buneary since she was satisfied with finding an answer to her small question. She decided to continue watching them._

 _She noticed that a small brown circular object was now in front of the frog. Wait, didn't the Pikachu call the frog Croagunk..?_

 _After watching Croagunk stare at it for a while, the Croagunk looked at the human closest to it, as if asking what to do._

 _Buneary glanced back towards the Pikachu. There was some argument going on between the human and somebody that was inside the tent? She wasn't sure since she couldn't quite hear the human._

 _Suddenly, there was a shout._

 _Buneary quickly looked towards the Croagunk to see it hurl the circular brown object into the air. Then the human from inside the tent walked outside and the human that was already outside accidentally walked into them._

 _Then the Pikachu jumped from the human's shoulder towards the brown thing._

 _Buneary felt like so many things were occurring at the same time and she struggled to process every movement that was being made._

 _Suddenly, her vision was engulfed by a white light..._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you have it! Feedback is appreciated! Also, I'd like to thank Shettipoo for saying that the chapters felt too short. It helped me decide if I wanted to try and extend the length of each chapter.**

 **Here's some mistakes I made while writing! (Only one this time, surprisingly.)**

 **Mistake 1 -** _Feeling that she had been watching them for too long, she continued watching them._

 **(** After deciding to change this sentence, I forgot to delete the first part. So now it looks like Buneary thought "I've been watching them for a while now... ah, what the heck. A few more minutes couldn't hurt..." **)**

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


	5. Observations

There was nothing but pure white for a few moments, before Buneary could finally see her surroundings. After she finished materialising from her Poke Ball, the bright light vanished and her vision suddenly got dark.

From what she could see, there were some beds... Oh! The trainers were staying in the Pokemon Center for the night, weren't they?

...Then who released her from the Poke Ball? Buneary looked around, trying to find the person that woke her up. She couldn't find anything, but she did spot Ash, Brock and Pikachu, all fast asleep.

Brock seemed to have been having a wild dream, since he was sleeping on the floor next to a bed. Though it was probably a naughty dream, indicated by the visible blush on Brock's face. There was also the weird motions his hands were doing, but Buneary didn't want to focus on that disturbing sight for much longer.

"Hey, Piplup." She heard a whisper. A small light escaped into the room as the door slowly opened.

Buneary looked over to the door to see her trainer carefully walking outside the room. Once Dawn was out of sight, Buneary stared at the door for a few seconds. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow her master, though not before letting out a yawn.

* * *

She kept following her trainer, even as she walked out of the Pokemon Center. After a short walk, Dawn stopped at a small field next to a lake, surrounded by trees and some bushes. Buneary decided to hide behind a few trees and watch her.

It was only here that Buneary noticed that Piplup had also been following Dawn, though at a faster pace than Buneary was. Though his eyes were closed and he was... drooling, as he stumbled around clumsily.

Once Piplup had finally reached Dawn, she started talking to the sleepy penguin and he perked his head up immediately. Unfortunately for Buneary, the trees she had chosen to hide behind were too far away from the lake, which is where Dawn and Piplup were standing. So she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Still, it wouldn't stop her from watching the two.

The young penguin began to fire a Bubble attack while spinning around, which he had tried doing on multiple occasions before. However, he always got dizzy before finishing the attack, and that was exactly what had happened here. He got confused and the attack had gotten out of control, as usual.

...Oh! That's why they had sneaked out of the Pokemon Center! It had taken Buneary a few seconds to realise it, but she finally knew what they were doing. Practising some contest moves, of course!

Suddenly, there were some noises coming from the bushes behind her. Buneary quickly turned around to see... Pikachu?

"(Buneary?)" Pikachu spoke in a low, soft voice. "(What are you doing here?)" He asked.

"(Oh, hey Pikachu.)" Buneary responded, also keeping her voice down. "(I was following Dawn.)" She pointed towards Dawn and Piplup, who were standing next to the lake. The mouse had a curious look on his face.

"(I was following Dawn because she decided to sneak out of the Pokemon Center and I was very eager to know where she was going.)" Buneary explained. "(How did you find us, Pikachu?)"

Pikachu grinned and pointed at some wet grass next to him. Buneary stared at it for a few seconds, before glancing back at Pikachu with a sheepish smile. "(I don't get it.)"

"(There were some wet spots on the grass that lead here.)" Pikachu turned around and pointed towards the Pokemon Center. Sure enough, there were some wet spots on the grass. Although it looked like... wait... had he been following Piplup's drool?

Glancing back towards her trainer, she saw another trail of drool on the grass leading to Dawn and Piplup. Yep, he was probably following Piplup's drool...

"(Yuck...)" Buneary mumbled under her breath, looking back at the wet grass. Pikachu walked towards her with a concerned look on his face.

"(Do you know why the wet spots were there?)"

"(As long as you didn't touch any of them, it's the least of your concern.)" She replied.

Pikachu stopped walking as he was now standing next to Buneary. She grabbed him and pulled him behind the tree she was hiding behind, so that Dawn or Piplup wouldn't spot them.

Buneary continued to watch them, while Pikachu began looking at everything around them. He noticed some wild Pokemon that were on the other side of the lake, playing in the water and splashing each other...

...Buneary had been a wild Pokemon, hadn't she?

Pikachu looked back at Buneary. He always wondered what it was like to be a wild Pokemon... not that he'd ever want to try being a wild Pokemon, of course. But he was fascinated by the lifestyle of certain wild Pokemon that he met. Some were carefree, some were serious...

Pikachu sighed. Sometimes, he would wish that he were born a wild Pokemon. Meeting all the other pikachu in that forest back in Kanto made him wonder what his life would be like if he was a wild Pokemon. Going on berry hunts with his family, going to play in the woods with his friends... he wanted to know what it was like. What the wild Pokemon experience was like.

...Perhaps Buneary could answer these mysteries for him?

"(Hey, uh... Buneary?)" Pikachu whispered. The bunny didn't look back at him and was instead staring at something else.

"(Pikachu,)" Buneary spoke. "(do you see those wild Pokemon over there?)"

Oh. What great timing!

"(Yes, I see them.)" Pikachu responded, looking back towards the Pokemon on the other side of the lake.

"(They remind me of my...)" Buneary paused for a moment, thinking about if she wanted to talk about them or not. "(family.)"

Pikachu turned to look at her. "(Family?)" He was surprised to hear her say that, since she had never talked about her family before. He always assumed that she had no family...

"(Yeah, my family.)" Buneary replied, keeping her sight on the wild Pokemon.

No words were spoken between the two for a minute. Pikachu wanted to ask more, but something kept telling him not to.

After a long period of silence, Buneary cleared her throat as if she were about to deliver a long speech.

Before she could start to speak, a giant metal claw suddenly grabbed her and Pikachu, and pulled them away from the lake.

The metal claw brought them to a giant robot that had a cage in each hand. It opened the cages then threw the two Pokemon in separate ones and closed the doors.

Pikachu sighed. He knew that it was that time of the day again...

"We got da' twerps Pikachu!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I know I promised for this chapter to be 4,000 words long... but I felt like making one more short chapter so that you guys won't feel bored. Quality over quantity, my friends!

Speaking of quality, here's a few mistakes I made!

 **Mistake 1** \- She started talking to the **sleep** penguin

(Piplup has become... the sleep penguin! Sounds like such a grand title. Piplup probably gave himself that title at some point, haha.)

 **Mistake 2** \- The mouse gave her a **questioning look**

(Here's an example of why you should be careful about your word choice. Instead of him looking curious about why Buneary followed Dawn, he is now giving her a look that even the narrator is surprised by. Sounds very... suggestive, doesn't it?)

 **Mistake 3** \- Pikachu grinned and pointed at some wet grass next to him. Buneary stared at it for a few seconds, before glancing back at Pikachu. She had a **dumbfound** expression on her face.

(This is just a dumb mistake by me. Buneary seems to be amazed by the wet grass, for some reason. xD)

 **Mistake 4** \- Pikachu stopped walking as he was now **behind** standing next to her

(Either Pikachu is standing behind her, or he is totally on board with standing next to her. Both options work, I guess!)

 **Mistake 5** \- Her **moth** began to falter.

(No! Not Buneary's pet moth! ;-;)

There you have it! Also, thanks to VGS2 the sexy sausage for the shameless promotion! =)

* * *

That's all for now! Stay tuned!


	6. Lockdown

"(Let us go!)" Pikachu angrily shouted.

"No can do, Pikachu." Meowth clapped his hands together. "Hey! Dat rhymed."

"We have the Pikachu!" Jessie cheered.

"With a free bonus, too!" James added.

"Now da boss will be extra happy!"

Buneary started punching her cage in an attempt to escape, which failed miserably.

"Ah, watching them squirm makes me feel so much better!" Jessie smiled. "No longer do we have to deal with our losses in the past."

"Victory is within our reach at last!" James shouted. Then the three Team Rocket Members all hugged each other tightly.

"We're giving all 'da people of Sinnoh a white flag to cast!"

Pikachu was already boiling with anger just listening to them. Electricity started sparking from his cheeks.

"Save your energy! 'Dis mech is a hundred percent thunder proof." Meowth told Pikachu, which caused the electricity to disappear.

"Wait a minute, I've just got a brilliant idea!" Jessie clicked her fingers. "The twerpette is over there, isn't she? We could get that Piplup too!"

"Why bother?" James asked. "I say we scramble while we can."

"Most of the twerps are sleeping, and their greatest asset is currently in our possession." Jessie clenched her fist. "I say it's a free snag!"

James also clenched his fist and smiled. "Then it's decided!" He looked over at Meowth, who was operating the claws of the mech. "Move that Buneary into the cage where Pikachu is! We need to free some space for that fat penguin."

Pikachu slammed into the cage door violently. "(HEY!)" he shouted. "(Don't you dare say that about Piplup!)"

James simply smirked and looked away while Meowth used the claw to grab Buneary and get her out of her cage. The other claw opened Pikachu's cage, but before Pikachu could do anything, the claw carrying Buneary tossed the bunny into the cage.

The bunny had hit Pikachu when she was thrown in, so he flew back and slammed into the back of the cage. When he regained conscious he felt something pressed against his lips.

... _Oh no_.

He opened his eyes to see Buneary right in front of him. She opened her eyes at the same time, and they stared at each other for a moment. It took them both a second to realise that their lips were pressed together, after which they immediately separated.

A huge blush appeared on both of their faces. Buneary had pulled her fluff over her face, while Pikachu started scratching his head awkwardly.

They both stood there for a while, unable to process what had just happened. But they finally came to their senses once the mech started moving. Pikachu shook his head and slammed into the cage door again.

Team Rocket couldn't care less about the two in that cage. All that mattered is that they were in a cage, and were unable to escape. Once the mech had gotten behind the same trees Pikachu and Buneary used to watch Dawn, the three Rocket members starting laughing maniacally.

Jessie started speaking while sounding very grand. "Once we catch that tubby penguin, our mission is complete! All we have to do after that is to take them to the boss and..."

"we'll be getting the promotions we deserve!" James cheered happily.

"Now, quit 'yer yacking and start snagging!" Meowth shouted in a positive tone.

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore. He was about to release a Thunderbolt out of anger. But then he realised that Buneary was also in the same cage now, so he would only be doing damage to her. He let out a loud sigh and started tapping his foot while thinking. What could he do to stop them? He didn't want them to win, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Buneary...

Ah screw it! If he couldn't use Thunderbolt, his other moves are the next best option. His tail turned into steel and he swung it at the cage door. Again, it didn't work, but it did shake violently and made a loud noise.

It could work, but it would take too long. They needed to get out of here now.

Pikachu began scanning the cage door to try and find anything that could help them. His thoughts were distracted by Buneary, who was approaching him.

"(All cages have locks, right?)" Buneary asked. Her voice was more quiet and slow than usual, but Pikachu didn't think anything of it and nodded in response.

Buneary then looked at the cage door curiously. "(Then maybe we can unlock it to escape from this..?)"

The first thing Pikachu tried was sticking his hands through the space between the bars to try and find the lock. Once he found it, he became aware of something. "(We need a key to put in the lock.)" He told her. "(But we don't have the key...)"

Then Pikachu recalled something he saw in a movie he watched with Ash. There was a character that had a small metal object and put it in a lock to unlock it.

Would this work?

Without thinking twice about it, Pikachu slipped his tail through the space between the bars and manoeuvred the tip next to the lock. Once he had it in place, he used Iron Tail and moved the tip into the lock slowly, so that he wouldn't alert Team Rocket.

But now that he was at this stage, he didn't know what to do next.

Sure he saw them do this in a movie, but he didn't know how exactly they did it. What was he supposed to do now, jiggle his tail around?

It probably wouldn't work, but Pikachu was all out of options at this rate. So he decided to start jiggling his tail whilst the tip was inside the lock.

After a few seconds, there was a loud clinking noise and the door moved slightly. A bright smile appeared on the two Pokemon's faces.

"We're all set! Now let's get 'dat Piplup!" Meowth happily announced, reaching for a lever in front of him. Before he could pull it, James stopped him.

"Wait a minute." James started searching the controls in front of him, until he found a button labelled 'Stealth Mode' and pressed. "Now the snagging can begin!" The mech took two steps towards Dawn and Piplup, making no noise whatsoever.

In the middle of taking the third step, a loud banging noise rung through their ears. They saw the two captured Pokemon jump out of their cage.

"Drats! How'd they escape?!" Meowth gasped. James reached over to Meowth's controls and cranked one of the levers.

"No matter! We're still going to push forward!"

Dawn was very surprised by what she was seeing. Team Rocket, Pikachu and Buneary? At this point, Piplup had fully woken up and was about to fire a Bubble before Dawn stopped him.

As soon as they landed on the ground both Pikachu and Buneary had started sprinting towards Dawn, not taking a second to look back at the mech they were just stuck in. Pikachu came to a stop in front of Dawn while Buneary leaped towards her trainer and hugged her tightly.

"Okay Piplup! Now use Bubble!"

The mech received an onslaught of Bubbles smashing into it, which soaked it.

"Pikachu, you know what to do!" Dawn looked at the mouse in front of her, who smiled back in response. He then fired a bolt of electricity towards the mech.

The three who were inside the mech screamed in fear watching the Thunderbolt approach them. It got closer, and closer, and closer until... KABOOM!

There was a cloud of smoke covering the mech, and the three Rocket members shot up into the sky.

"How did they destroy it with a Thunderbolt? I thought you said it was thunder proof, Meowth!" Jessie had started angrily flailing her arms at Meowth.

"Yeah, but 'dat Piplup had drenched 'da robot in water!" Meowth argued in response. "And ya' know how water conducts electricity!"

"Well, why didn't you make it water proof too?!" Jessie shouted, grabbing the Pokemon and held it up to her face.

"Hey! If we could afford it, I would!" Meowth retorted. James had suddenly put his hand over his head sadly. "Ouch. That one hurt me personally."

" _TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!_ "

"(You forgot to use me!)" Wobbuffet added, suddenly emerging from its Pokeball.

* * *

Dawn had looked at the sparkle in the sky as Team Rocket disappeared. Afterwards, she had placed Buneary down on the ground and leaned down towards both of them.

"Why are the two of you not asleep right now?" Dawn asked them, puzzled. The two Pokemon looked at each other for a minute, before Pikachu suddenly started stretching his own face.

He curled the tip of his ears slightly and put his hands on his waist as if he were lifting something. He was trying to look like a Buneary, but it seemed like no-one knew what he was attempting to show them.

"You know what I think?" A familiar voice called out from nowhere. Then something had emerged from a bush nearby. They all turned to see Brock, smiling widely at them before hearts had suddenly appeared in his eyes.

He rushed towards them and leaned down towards Pikachu. "I think that these two were spending some alone time together to strengthen their relationship! Like a good couple would do!" He glared angrily at a pile of metal nearby, which was what remained of the mech. "Those guys are worse than criminals! Interrupting with romance is no laughing matter- _AUGH_!"

Brock had stopped talking mid-sentence and flopped onto the floor. A badge had fallen out of his pockets. Standing behind him was Croagunk, who immediately grabbed him by the legs and dragged him back to the Pokemon Center.

The trainer and all the Pokemon silently watched as Brock and Croagunk went towards the Pokemon Center and disappeared into the forest.

Pikachu and Buneary looked at each other before a moment, unsure of what to say. After a minute or so, Piplup broke the silence.

"(So what were you two doing, lurking around behind those trees?)" Before either of them could respond, he placed his flipper on his chest. "(You can trust me! I'm a hundred percent certified secret keeper!)" Neither of them said a word, which made Piplup angry.

"(Hey, come on now! You can _trust_ me!)" Piplup desperately attempted to get something out of them, which resulted in no response. He started stomping around angrily, and he stepped on a badge on the floor. The penguin picked up the badge, looked at it for a second, then kicked it.

The badge flew all the way to other side of the lake. It bounced off a rock and flew back towards them, hitting Piplup's foot. Piplup yelped in pain, which made Buneary burst into laughter.

"(It's not _funny!_ )" Piplup shouted. "(You find everything funny, don't you?!)" Buneary was too busy laughing, so she couldn't respond to him.

Pikachu watched the two Pokemon silently, not a single thing crossing his mind. He watched Piplup flail his arms around angrily, then looked at Buneary, who was still laughing.

' _She looks so cute when she does that..._ ' Pikachu thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Hey! Now that's a record. 1875 words in one chapter? I'll be honest, wasn't expecting that either. Then again, I did promise that these chapters would be longer... starting with Chapter 5. Whoops.

Hope this word length satisfies you! Because if it doesn't, I'll... make these chapters even longer! Mwahaha!

Here's a mistake I made!

 **Mistake 1** \- "Wait a minute." James started searching the controls in front of him, until he found a button labelled 'Stealth Mode' and **pressed**. "Now the snagging can **be** begin!"

(This is actually two mistakes but they're in the same paragraph so meh.)

* * *

That's all for now! Stay tuned!


	7. Captivating

The day had gotten a tad bit more interesting since that night. Pikachu couldn't focus on much of anything that was happen. His mind kept wandering back what happened the night before.

Ash had seen him daydreaming a few times and asked him if everything was alright. Pikachu just kept responding that there was no problem.

...although whenever Ash would catch him doing so, Brock would shoot a smirk at Pikachu. It just made Pikachu grumble each time.

After walking for a bit longer, Dawn realised she forgot something and had to rush back to the Pokemon Center. The mouse had no clue what it was she left behind, but he just guessed it was some type of tool that she used for her hair.

It was a good thing they weren't planning on doing anything important today, otherwise they'd have to be rushing everywhere.

...aside from the training sessions, but they could obviously just start the sessions at a later time if they missed them.

Piplup decided to travel outside of his pokeball this time, so Pikachu had somebody to talk to. But they didn't strike up a conversation until Dawn got back from the Pokemon Center.

"(So, uh...)" Pikachu decided to break silence between them. "(How's your spinning technique going?)"

Piplup placed his flipper on his chest, as he typically did whenever he was talking about how 'amazing' he was. "(I'm making a lot of progress! I think it'll be perfected in no time.)"

...Pikachu didn't notice any change with it whatsoever.

"(If you say so.)" Pikachu responded positively, staring at the ground ahead of him. The trainers were having a chat about something, but Pikachu couldn't be bothered to listen to them.

After the small chat, Pikachu suddenly became a lot more aware of what was around in. There were trees that had honey on them, with some wild Pokemon consuming the honey.

"(Wonder who put the honey on those trees...)" He talked to nobody in particular. He was expecting a response from Piplup, but there was no reply.

A few more minutes of walking, and Dawn freaked out.

"Where's Piplup?!" She shouted.

The other two trainers and Pikachu looked at where Piplup was following. Sure enough, the penguin was nowhere to be seen.

As expected, the gang immediately backtracked and started calling out Piplup's name. They didn't have much success with it. Then they reached the trees that had honey on them.

Pikachu heard muffled noises nearby, so he rushed in the direction it was coming from.

He saw a spider Pokemon crawling up some trees, dragging Piplup with them, his mouth webbed up. Pikachu immediately jumped up after them.

Unfortunately, the spider Pokemon heard him coming and used String Shot, wrapping Pikachu up in the move. He squirmed but had no luck escaping.

"(Ash! Dawn! Brock! Help!)" He shouted before his mouth was covered.

Luckily, Dawn was nearby and heard his call. She sent out Buneary and commanded her to use Ice Beam, which hit the spider Pokemon. He dropped the two Pokemon and retreated.

"(Thank you Buneary!)" Pikachu thanked her.

"(No problem Pika!)"

A small blush grew on his face after hearing the nickname she gave him.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter, but I felt bad for not updating this in 7 months! I apologise for the short length of this (again) and the inactivity.**_

 _ **I said I was gonna increase the length of these chapters, but I find it hard to stretch a chapter out to something like 4,000 words, so I'm probably gonna keep the length at 1K to 2K words. Hopefully you're fine with this!**_

 _ **Yet again, I apologise for the inconvenience. Hopefully you like this chapter though...**_


End file.
